People who engage in activities usually have a number of items they must carry around with them. These items can include, without limitation, a purse, a water bottle, a wallet, mobile phone or other device, such as a digital media player, keys, small towel, paper planners, access cards, and credit cards. All of these items are sometimes tossed indiscriminately into a gym bag, backpack or other type of duffel bag, where they become difficult to locate, access or use. Additionally, where a water bottle is used, most bags lack an adequate compartment for effectively holding the water bottle, or for keeping the water bottle and its contents properly insulated.